


Heart's Captive

by Gothabilly13



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Accents, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Anal Sex, Bigotry, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, M/M, Magic, Medieval Mutants, Slash, Slavery, gypsies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-31 03:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothabilly13/pseuds/Gothabilly13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU alternate world. Two Celtic Lords are gathering Blessed Ones together in order to shift the balance of power in their favor. In the midst of their struggle a surprise is found.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my own world. It's not historically accurate nor is it cannon. But being a ten year vet of the Renaissance Fair it was inevitable. Please let me know what you think.
> 
> Disclaimer: They do not belong to me and i make no money. This is all for entertainment and creative purging.
> 
> Feedback Is LOVED

The pounding of hooves on earth drew attention as the party of riders came to a stop at the edge of the rag tag camp. Chatter ran through the small mass of villagers and farmers who were there to see the sights as the titled and wealthy bid for the new arrival of undesirables. The blacksmith William Fasier recognized the lords and approached to help tie up the horses.

"M'lords, the selection is vast." he said his voice a deep rumble from his barrel chest. The first man dismounted landing on the ground with a sound thud. The dark stripes of his clan's tartan spoke volumes before he could open his mouth. His jet black hair was tied back with a knot-work clasp. He nodded to the much taller smithy, his bright blue eyes flashing with respect for the man. There was another thud and the second man landed next to them. 

The second lord was younger and taller. His sandy brown hair held in place with the circlet that denoted his linage. His peculiar eyes though normally gray, seemed to pulse with an orange glow. His mouth was tight as he nodded to William as well.

"Thank ya, William. Was there any ya think we should look at?" he asked and clapped the smithy on the shoulder with one wide hand. 

"Aye, there be two I fear'll end up inna bad way if ya lordships donna get them." William answered, his kind face creased in disgust. The others dismounted and settled the horses while the two lords walked toward the shabby circle of vardos and tents.

"I still dunna like this, Scott." the first lord said his voice growling through his teeth as he looked around picking out the new comers from the village folk with ease. There was an empty eyed, haunted look to the bedraggled people. Scott shook his head and nudged the shorter man with his shoulder.

"We have ta check, Logan." he said and pointed toward the biggest cluster of people around two wagons with barred sides. "There, William?" he asked as the smithy came up to walk along side them. He nodded his head and dropped his voice.

"One, looks'a great beast, but blue as wode. He speaks Gaelic but sounds ta be of Ennis." he said and caught the looks from both lords. "T'other is a demon with great yellow eyes and he too is blue." he pushed aside a few people who looked up ready to argue until they laid eyes on the pair at his side. 

"He speaks a strange tongue but it's no' babbling, sounds like he's tryin t'say somethin'." he said his gentle heart showing in the pained tone he had. "They bein' treated bad, yer lordships." he said and then came to a halt before the two caged wagons.

Cowered on the filthy straw covered floor of the first wagon was a small humanoid figure. Shakles were clamped on the creature's ankles and seemed to have chaffed away the dark blue skin revealing raw looking pinkness. His large yellow eyes blinked in the sunlight. Strange three digit hands reached out in a pleading way as the fanged mouth repeated two sounds over and over.

"Bitte Halfen." 

Logan cocked his head as he looked at the poor creature, a long pointed tail slithered in the straw as the being looked at him repeating the words. Logan's heart thumped hard as he tried to control his anger. 

"Germanic. He's speakin' Germanic. He's a man." his teeth ground as he spoke. Scott nodded his head, his face just as grim. 

The second cage rocked with a roar as the crowd around it jumped back. A dirty looking boy with ragged trewes was poking the contents of the cage with a rather mean looking stick. There was a slamming sound and a large blue furred face appeared at the bars. 

"Lig me' amach!" the beast spat and the collective gasp was loud. He was speaking their own language but the accent was funny.

"Aye, of Ennis. An' he wants out" Scott said motioning Logan toward the cage with the Germanic being while he stepped up to the beast's cage. Logan grunted and moved close to the bars causing another gasp to run through the gathered people.

It had been a while since he had spoken the language but he knew he could get his point across. He crouched down as the yellow eyes widened and looked fearfully hopeful.

~"Be calm, we will help you. You must trust us. Don't run. They will kill you if you do."~ he said his words halting a little. The being gasped almost a sob.

~"Please, help me."~ he pleaded. Logan nodded and tapped the bars.

~"Trust me."~ he said and stood up. 

Scott had conveyed a similar message to the furred beast getting a bit more information from the intelligent creature. He returned to Logan's side and then nodded to and slave master.

"These two, what else ya got?" he demanded with a regal tone. Murmurs went up around them but the two lords ignored it. William stuck with them like a loyal hound. The slaver snarled to his lackeys and moved to negotiate with the lords. 

Suddenly there was an explosion from a vardo at the end of the camp and people scattered screaming. A pair of men tumbled from the now burning wagon and rolled in the mud.

There was shouting as the men surged forward trying to figure out what was going on. A large handler was doing his best to subdue another smaller male. The slender figure seemed to be all knees and elbows that landed in soft places causing sharp cries and handler punches. Finally another man got the flailing hands and tied them with a stout rope at the small of the slender male's back. 

They hauled him to his feet roughly and drug him forward. He was covered in thick black mud from head to foot. His long hair hung in black muddy clumps over his face.

"Devil's child tryin' t'scape." the slaver grunted and back handed the slave, knocking him off his feet again. Scott stepped forward between the fallen slave and the brute.

"Stay yer hand!" he said his eyes pulsing orange. Logan was at his side, hands fisted as his wrists rippled with the urge to loose his claws. "What's the problem?" Scott asked in a calmer voice. He nudged Logan silently telling him to stand down. The shorter man growled and shook his head as he turned to pull the slave to his feet again.

"He's jus' a whelp." he said glaring at the slaver with hatred. "Ya bastard, sellin' bebies now?" Logan grunted. The burly peddler grinned evilly and showed his wealth of gold teeth.

"He's a spawn o'the devil. Makes fire wit his hands. Ya donna' want his kinda trouble, M'lords." he said. Scott's face grew hard and he lifted his chin.

"Donna presume ta tell us what we want." he stated in a cold tone. The slaver looked taken aback and tried to stammer his apology. Scott waved him off and nodded to the cages. 

"Get them ready." he said and turned to his companion. Logan had the boy by the scruff of his tunic. The young boy spat mud and shook his hair back. A pair of blazing red and black eyes pierced them with a rage almost palpable.

The pair exchanged another silent look and William caught the subtle nod from Logan. He worried at the choices his lords were making. These were dangerous slaves, what were they going to do with them? Scott turned and called to the slaver master.

"We'll take this one too."


	2. Chapter 2

The boy glared at the two men with open hatred and shook his head. Logan glared back and nodded his head in return.

"Be smart boy, this lot'll kill ya. With us ya jus' migh' live." he said and yanked on the tunic making the boy stumble. 

The slaver came over and looked hard at the younger man before holding out a pair of chainmail gloves. Scott looked at him with a questioning expression.

"Ya gotta use 'em. These an' the cuffs on the demon. They're made from 'holy metal'." His bloodshot eyes widened in an effort to make himself seem sincere. "If ya donna use the blessed metal t'other one will vanish inna puff o'smoke an' this one will burn yer long house down." He handed over the gloves and a set of keys. Scott took them eyeing the items and the man skeptically. 

He reached into his shoulder drape on his kilt and withdrew a leather sack. He counted out the coins and handed them over. He put the keys in the pouch and put it back before handing the gloves to Logan. The shorter lord scowled at being saddle with the rebellious boy. He snatched the metal gloves and turned to the slender young man.

"Donna give me no trouble, boy. This'll go better fer ya if ya behave." he growled and turned the boy around so he could put the gloves on his hands.

There was a scuffling as the beast was drawn from his cage on a chain latched to the collar around his neck. He was muttering in a strangely calm voice. Logan snickered as he caught the tone of the words.

~"I'll come calmly, stop pulling."~ he was saying as the handlers yanked him over to the lord's men. The smaller slave was yanked out of his cage so roughly it caused the poor soul to cry out. Scott snapped his fingers at one of their men who moved instantly to intercept.

The young blond man grasped the handler's wrist as he raised it to strike the slave.

"I wouldn'a do that." he said as the scraggly man looked up at him in surprise. The young man's hand was somehow frigidly cold. His crystalline blue eyes flashed cooly at the man and he relented immediately. "This slave belongs ta Lord Summerlind now, anna he donna like scum touchin his prop'ty." The handler backed away not liking that the air seemed to cool down around the young man. The blonde nodded his head and held out a hand to the slumped slave. 

The frightened young man, for that's what he was the blonde could see now, blinked yellow eyes and hesitantly reached out to take the offered hand. The three digits grasped the young man's hand and the slave slowly got to his feet. 

"Danka." he said and began to hobble next the the young man. They made a slow progress to the horses. Scott approached with the beast. He had insisted the handlers take the chain off him, much to their dismay. The seemingly docile creature followed Scott. There was some more scuffling with the last slave until Logan gave a grunt and slung the wiggling boy over his shoulder.

A streak of expletives issued from the boy's lips, some of it making Logan chuckle. He reached the others and dumped the boy on the ground. 

"Gypsy." he said and shook his head. "Gallic if i get t'accent right." he grunted and caught the boy by his muddy hair when he made a whippet fast movement to flee. "I toll ya boy, ya dunna wanna take 'em on."

"Remy take care of heez zelf." the boy said speaking for the first time. Scott's brows raised in interest. 

"Bonny, Roe'll be happy fer that." he said and looked the filthy boy over. "Glad he isn't ridin with me." he taunted Logan as he turned to help the beast, who had identified himself as Henry, up on the horse. It was a large animal and could handle the added weight with no problem. "Robert ya take the wee one with ya." he said to the blond man. 

"Aye, Scott. But I need the keys, he canna ride with his feet bound." He explained looking worriedly at the handlers in case they detected anything unusual. Slaves were not normally unshackled in public. Scott nodded his understanding. He motioned the small slave over to him. 

"Logan, tell 'em we'll feed an protect him but he has't abide this for now. Tell em no' to run." Scott instructed and reached to get the keys. Logan, still holding Remy by the hair spoke to the little man and explained. The slave quickly agreed his obedience and supplied that his name was Kurt.

Robert smiled at him when Scott tossed him the keys. He bent to unlock the cuffs. 

"I'm Robert." he said once the heavy metal was removed and Kurt gave an anguished sigh of relief. "We'll have ta look at 'em when we get back." he said wincing at the rawness of the man's ankles. Kurt couldn't understand the young man but got the gist of his intent. He smiled shyly and clambered up behind Robert on the horse.

Logan turned to the cursing boy in his grasp and gave him a hard look.

"If I'm gonna have t'get dirty cuza ya, best no' vex me." he threatened the boy who looked back in defiance. "Oh, yer gonna be hard t'break in, I ken see." he said and cuffed the boy across the jaw, knocking him out. 

Scott looked at Logan in annoyance. Logan shrugged and hefted the limp boy over his saddle. 

"He was gonna fight t'whole way an' ya know it." he said climbing up and securing the boy across his lap. Shaking his head at his companion, Scott clicked his tongue and they headed off.

The ride was hard and swift, they wanted to make it across the Darkholme lands before night fell. Lady Darkholme and her consort were not overly friendly with the Summerland and Howlett clan. They needed to get their new additions into their hold's gates and assess their skills as soon as possible.

When they finally reached the edges of their lands the sun was just setting over the mountains. They galloped up the rise into their hill fortress. The tall piked wooden wall around the hilltop was open as the lords returned and clattered into the stable yard.

Squires came out and took the reigns as the men got down. Logan pulled the boy off the horse and shifted him over one massive shoulder. Scott led the party toward the massive long house and the door opened to greet them. Two women stood at the entrance waiting for the men.

The first was Lady Jean, a tall red haired celtic beauty with her long tresses braided down her back and bright green eyes. The tartan dress she wore was functional as well as pretty. Next to her stood an unusual sight in the midlands of Scotland. A dark skinned woman with platinum hair and bright blue eyes. She too wore the Summerland colors but only as a sash over her somber dark dress. On her forehead was a blue tattoo of a crescent moon.

Looking at the pretty and tidy women, Logan paused on the first step of the stairs. He shook his head and diverted his trek to the massive wooden barrel next to the long house's porch. He unceremoniously dumped the boy into the rain barrel.

The boy came up sputtering and cursing in many languages. Logan chuckled heartily and splashed the boy with more water.

"Medb's tits!." he cursed, grasping the boy's wet hair. "Yer copper." he said and glanced back at the others staring in both surprise and amusement. The boy struggled to keep his footing with his hands still tied.

"Free Remy or he zink!" he gasped to Logan. The dark haired man nodded his head and untied the wet rope before pulling the sopping boy from the barrel.

"Yer gonna learn yer place boy." he looked up at Scott and gave a serious glare. "I ken see I'm gonna have't train this one." he said and Scott stepped next to his wife giving her a chaste kiss on the cheek. "Aye, Logan, that one is yers. I used yer coin to pay for em." he joked and then turned to enter their home.

The dark skinned woman came down the steps and studied the boy as Logan gripped his elbow. Her keen eyes caught the gloves and she looked at Logan in question.

"S'posed to control his magik." he explained to her. She stepped a little closer and her sculpted lips parted.

"He ez Bohemian." she said and Logan nodded with a soft smile for her.

"Though ya'd like that." he said and then shook the boy. "Bow yer head to Lady Roe, boy!" he snapped. The young man gave Logan a nasty look before returning his spectacular eyes to the lovely woman. 

"You choviar?" he asked speaking in a low voice to her that showed more respect then Logan thought him capable. Lady Roe nodded her head and smiled gently.

"In a manner of zbeaking." she said and Logan frowned at her.

"He called ya witch dinna he?" He asked and Roe held out her hand.

"Iz alright Logan, the way he zay it iz different then you tink." she nodded to them both and then motioned for them to follow. "Come, let uz find the boy dry garmentz." she said and walked regally up the stairs. Logan watched the boy watch Roe and he was curious at the obviously awed expression but no lechery at all. Most men either feared or lusted after the exotic beauty. More for the lord to think over. He pushed the boy roughly and grunted.

"Move it."


	3. Chapter 3

The inside of the long house was warm and inviting in a rough and tumble sort of way. There were hounds by the hearth and people moving about. At the lengthy table sat a few people enjoying the beginnings of the evening meal. Scott walked  
to the older man at the head of the table and bent to clasp him in a short back pounding hug.

"Father, we found some new ones. Very inter'sting." he said and motioned for the others to come forward. Lady Jean was studying each slave as they moved past her. Her green eyes seeming to pin them to the spot. When her eyes fell on the wet, Gypsy boy she frowned suddenly and slit her eyes. Looking entirely miffed he moved to supervise the women setting the food out.

The older man let his kind gray eyes travel over the trio and they each felt a strange brush against their thoughts. When his gaze reached Remy, the boy arched one brow and the man returned the expression.

"Curious." he said and rested his chin on his hand. "Welcome to yer new home, for now." he said. He inclined his head to Scott indicating he should tell him what they knew about the new slaves. The younger lord sat next to his father and waved to the big furred man.

"This's Henry of McCoy. He's from Ennis. He speaks t'old tongue an' is very intelligent." he said and nodded to the beast.

~"Greetings. Am I to understand that you are the Laird of this fortress?"~ Henry asked and the older lord nodded his head.

~"Aye. My name is Charles Lord of Summerland."~ he said and then repeated in common. Remy seemed to ease his stance a bit, still keeping Logan in his line of sight. Kurt still looked confused.

~"Henry can you tell me about your self and your blessing?"~ Charles asked and motioned for his daughter in law to sit on his other side. Roe returned to the great room with two young serving wenches carrying bundles of fabric.

Henry nodded his head and began to explain that he was from the neighboring island and had been raised by monks in a secluded monastery in the country. When his body began to change he went into seclusion and the eldest of the brothers took him aside and taught him the old ways. Charles seemed pleased to hear this fact.

~"You are a druid then?"~ he asked and Henry nodded.

~"Trained in the healing and divining arts as well as the knowledge of the elders."~ Henry supplied. The smile seemed to spread from father to son and Remy pretended he didn't understand the Gaelic. The more advantage he had the better  
chance he had of escape.

Charles' eyes strayed to the boy once or twice, as did the beauty's at his side. The older lord cleared his throat and nodded to Kurt. Robert who still stood at the small slave's side spoke up.

"He's Germanic. Logan spoke wit' him, his name's Kurt. He's injured an'll need't recover 'fore he takes up his duties." he said and inclined his head respectfully to his Liege.

Charles nodded to the young man and then looked to Kurt. The small slave looked back nervously and then suddenly his eyes grew very large and he nodded his head at the older lord.

"Ja." he said several times and seemed to be near tears of relief. The gypsy continued to watch and listen, trying to figure out just what was going on. When the serious gray eyes turned to him the boy lifted his chin. This action got him thumped on the back by Logan.

"Bow yer head to Lord Summerlind, lad!" he growled. Remy scowled and looked sullen.

"A Rom bowz to no man." he snarled. Logan moved closer to the boy in a threatening manner. Charles lifted his hand and his even voice stilled the man's motion.

"Logan, 'tis all right. His people have reason ta mistrust." he explained and then looked at the red eyes. 

"Tell me, Remy? That's yer name, yes?" he asked. The boy nodded shortly and he lifted his chin again. Charles seemed to be studying him.

"The slaver said he makes fire from his hands." Logan side and pointed to the gloves. "Said the holy metal was the thing that keeps it at bay." Charles nodded again.

"I have heard o'this sacred metal from the skies being used ts suppress the Blessed Ones." he said and continued to watch the Gypsy.

"Yer blessing is vast. Ya keep a lot hidden though. Have ta work on that." he said vaguely. He let his eyes graze over the whole group.

"We know th't ya all have been treated bad for yer gifts. We seek ta help ya with that but first you have ta prove ta us ya'er worthy." he said his voice carrying in the vast room.

"Ya will have the chance ta earn yer freedom. We paid the slavers for ya. Until you prove yerselves loyal and worthy of our confidence ya will be a servant." his gentle gray eyes moved from each face to the next. He gaged for emotional response. He repeated what he said to Kurt in the silent mental manner he had before.

Logan shifted his stance as Remy tensed. The boy wasn't sure he wanted anything to do with these people and he was still looking for a chance to escape. Charles continued.

"Henry, ya will serve my son Scott and his wife Jean." he said indicating the woman at his side while grasping his son's shoulder. 

"Kurt will serve Robert the Drake." he said nodding to Robert at the small slave's side. 

"And Remy, ya will serve Lord Howlett." he said and caught the flash of crimson in the boy's gaze.

"Ya will be expected ta assist yer lord in anything he needs and twice a week meet with me ta explore yer blessings and how they best serve ya as well as us." his voice grew deeper as he got to the critical part of his speech.

"Donna think for a moment that we had'na had our share of troubled folk here. Ya will serve, ya will prove worhty of our protection and support. That is the only terms there be. If ya misbehave, are insubordinate, or otherwise disobey ya'll be punished as a slave deserves." he sat up straighter in his chair. 

"But if ya prove ta be of the right mettle then ya can earn yer freedom just as Robert has." he said waving a hand at the blonde man. The younger man nodded his head.

"Aye, Lord Summerlind found me when I was gonna hang fer a witch, He gave me that same chance and I would'na change a second since." he confessed blushing slightly. Charles smiled at the young lord with honest affection.

"Make no mistake, my new friends. There are dangerous and powerful people out there who wanna war with our kind. This is what we must do ta stop it." he said. The passion and honesty in his voice was like a wave washing over all who heard it.

Henry seemed to relax and his face bore a smile despite the fact that he had just been told he had to remain a slave for the time being.

Kurt was weeping tears of gratitude and joy. He didn't care if had to serve as long as he was no longer a caged beast.

Remy seemed to still at the words. Logan could hear the boy's heartbeat quicken and his scent spiked to fear. He reached out a hand and held the boy by the shoulder.

"Ya wonna last long out there, lad. Best take our offer. Earn ya way free and then if ya still wanna go ya can try yer luck." his gruff voice rumbled close to the boy's ear.

Remy felt with his gift and sought the emotions of the people around him. He sense honestly, affection, and conviction. All things that pointed to these people being what they said they were. Still, the ingrained habit of not trusting was hard for the boy to shake. He hadn't really any choice though. So for now, he would play their game. He would agree.

Charles seemed very pleased at the answers he got and then clapped his hands.

"Wonderful. Now, let us have some repast." he said warmly. Robert moved to help Kurt over to the table.

"Tonight ya'll dine with us. in the morn, after ya have rested ya will start yer duties." Scott said motioning Remy and Henry to join them at the table. Henry eagerly sat on the bench folding his big hands before him.

"Tank ye." he said in heavily accent common. Storm stopped Remy with a gentle hand and indicated he should change from his wet clothes.

"The girlz will zhow you where to change." she said and smiled beatifically. Logan nodded to her but followed the boy as he went to the room indicated by the maids. He knew the boy was still skittish and wasn't about to give him a chance to flee.

"Be quick, lad. I'm very hungry." he said grumpily. Remy watched him carefully as he stripped off the wet garments and donned the simple dry ones the maids had left. When he was done, Logan looked him over a moment. The trewes were a little short for the boy's long limbs and his still wet boots remained on his feet. The tunic was worn but functional.

"Let's go." he said snapping his fingers and motioning for the Gypsy to proceed him. Remy sighed and stared at the lord before moving from the room.

He took a seat at the table and waited for the food to reach him. His stomach was growling at the aromas and Logan smirked, his keen ears catching the grumbling.

"Eat all ya want, lad." he said in a low voice and caught the softer look the young man gave him. He thought there might have even been a slight blush to the tanned cheeks.

Interesting.

Remy took the offer Logan made and filled his plate well. He was trying to sort them out. Feel out who was who. He couldn't explain why he was relieved that Logan was to be his master. He both rebelled and submitted to the idea. His need to know more about the dark skinned priestess was another reason to see how  
things would unfold.

This honesty and passion he got from the older lord was fascinating and itched at something deep inside the boy. The gentle smile and strange coolness about the one named Robert was worth finding more about. Not to mention the piercing gaze of the lady of the house and her some what pensive mate were intriguing to the gypsy.

Sinking his teeth into the delicious lamb, he decided that maybe he could hang around a little while. Just to solve these questions and then he would be on the trail once more.

He could stay just a little while.


	4. Chapter 4

Over the next two months things became clear to all three that they were in a unique situation. Within a week Henry proved himself to be a very skilled healer. 

He tended the wounds on Kurt's ankles and wrists, whipping up an ointment that soothed and helped them to mend. He helped with other ailments and mishaps of the clan. Tended a pregnant woman in her last days before birth. 

But it was the day the little girl had been near drowned that the blue man shown his true skill and ability to keep his wits in emergency. She recovered quickly and was very grateful to the furry man.

Before two weeks had passed he was freed of his servitude and given a place at the table and tartan to wear. His freedom granted in a record amount of time. 

Remy was happy for Henry, the man was very gentle of nature and kind to a fault. Remy couldn't imagine how the man had kept such a kind heart, if his treatment had been anything like what Remy had lived through. It was a miracle.

Kurt too was still gentle and kind despite the wicked things he had endured.The little man was soft spoken and timid at times which made Remy a little uncomfortable as he always felt he might accidentally hurt the man. 

The slaves did interact while supping and cleaning up. Remy however, didn't sleep in the main room next to the hearth like the other slaves. He slept in Logan's quarters on a pallet by the door. He resented it a little and often grumbled in Romany to himself. Which got him glares from Logan who only half understood but got full chuckles from Kurt.

As far as servitude went it really wasn't horrible, just BORING. Remy reflected on what was required of him and how it could be worse. His tasks so far had been infinitely boring, he was to look after Logan's chambers and his laundry. He was also required to see to the Lord's horse and any household tasks Lady Jean and Lady Roe had need of. All things that left the boy's mind wandering and his feet itching to flee. He got scolded and cuffed in the head often by Logan. 

The visits with Charles were uncomfortable and also boring. Remy told them as little as possible about himself. He had what he called charm magic, he made fire out of his fingers, he could see in the dark and his reflexes and flexibility were inhuman. Of himself personally he wouldn't budge on. Giving the barest of information. 

Then there came the day the Lords took the three new slaves to the yard to test their fighting skills.

They were led to the dusty yard before the stables, the clan folk going about their business around them. Logan and Scott marked off a ring in the dirt and handed each a wooden staff. 

"Yer goin' ta show us what ya kin do. This isnna about blood." Logan said and indicated with a hand for Kurt and Henry to step to the middle of the ring. Scott walked to the pair and held out his hands clasping each on the shoulder. 

"Donna be lookin' to really hurt each other, we jus' wanna know what skills ya have." he spoke slowly so Logan could translate for Kurt. The two blue men nodded and stepped back to spar.

Remy stood at the edge of the circle and watched while he spun the staff in his nimble fingers. They had no way of knowing this was the perfect weapon for the slender Gypsy. 

While he watched the other two spar and fumble about the ring Remy reflected on where he had landed. Boring yes, safe maybe maybe not. He stayed out of necessity, he wouldn't get across Scotland a free man, better to stay put until he had more clout. 

He held nothing against these people he just thought they'd end up liars like every one else he'd known., though Logan intrigued the boy, he wanted to know what made the rough Lord tick. Remy needed to be more bold because washing his kilts and tunics in the river wasn't helping him learn anything new.

This sparring match had him very interested, however. Fighting, combat, training he understood and thrived in. He winced at the bright summer sun and stripped off his long tunic. Flexing his shoulders as he stretched out, Remy watched as Kurt began to show some real skill in his sparring.

The small man was using his magic to pop around the bigger man and used the momentum of his reappearance to put power into his blows. If it were not for Henry's incredible reflexes he would have fallen more then once.

Logan watched the two men, scanning for their weaknesses and their strengths. He was impressed that either had much skill at all. Though Henry had been raised by hedge mages, he still managed to be trained in the basics of Celtic fighting.

Kurt on the other hand was a surprise. The little man had told them how he too grew up in a brotherhood. A monastery of very sever men. The order had kept Kurt as a charity and a reminder of the prevalence of evil in the world. He had stayed in their control until he was almost fifteen summers. He escaped the bondage of the monks when a traveling show had passed through the village. He became a performer instead of a symbol of shame.

Logan had translated for Kurt as he told his story the first night they came to the clan. Remy had perked up at the mention of a traveling show. He asked many questions about who Kurt ran away with and discovered that they had a few distant aquatints in common. It seemed to put Kurt more at ease but seemed to set Remy on edge. Logan took note and watched the Gypsy closely.

Kurt and Henry were panting and facing each other, both beginning to tire. Logan's head snapped round when a scent caught his attention. Spice and musk and something unnamable. It struck a cord deep inside him. His eyes fell on the boy flexing and stretching as he spun the stick. His long lean torso bare to the sun. Clothed in just his dark wool trewes and the leather boots he cut a striking figure. 

They had been surprised the boy was red haired. Most Gypsies were dark and exotic. Not that the boy wasn't exotic, his eyes assured that. But his copper hair which hung long around his face was a indication that somewhere he came from Celtic blood. Logan took in the boy and how he presented himself. 

At his right temple two braids were twisted and adorned with beads and small silver coins. The light caught a glint of gold drawing Logan's attention to the gold hoops he had in both ears. Silver rings flashed on his quick fingers and his long hair provided a screen for his wicked eyes. Logan had noticed how the boy seemed to have an innate sensuality about him. It rang a lot of the big man's bells. He growled to himself. 

"Ya kin stop." he said to the panting men and then waved Remy to the ring. "They be too winded ta fight ya, lad. Think ya kin take me?" he asked smiling with a lot of teeth. Remy was a little surprised by the commanded and the question. He nodded his head and stepped to the ring. 

"Remy can take anything you haz, m'lord." He spun the staff and began to circle the man. 

Logan had tried to get the boy to tell him where he came from but it had proven to be very difficult. All the lad would say was he was a Gypsy, his tribe was Frankish but he wasn't with his tribe anymore. He had traveled a great deal and got caught by the slavers in Germania. 

Charles had cautioned him to take it slow and not push the boy. If he withdrew they wouldn't be able to reach him and Charles had very strong feelings about the magic inherent in the boy.

The long talk they had after the new comers had been put to rest that first night had given them all a lot to think about. Jean had been unable to read the boy's mind, neither had Charles. Something they hadn't encountered before, except for Logan.

Roe was excited about the boy, his background being closely related to her own. She had felt a connection to him instantly and was keen to explore his gifts as well. Logan and Scott were worried about his fire magic and wanted to be sure he wasn't going to burn the place down.

Now Logan stood across from the boy and took a fighting stance. Remy seemed to almost smile at him as they began. The boy was fast, he grunted to himself. 

"He might even be faster then 'her'." Logan thought to himself. His skill with the stick showed he was used to fighting with a staff. Logan wondered how he had really ended up in the slaver's stock. He was trained, he was intelligent and he was far more learned then he let on.

They fought fast and serious for a good amount of time, Logan not tiring in the least. Remy however began to flag after awhile. They had drawn a small crowed of clan around them. Very few people could last so long in the ring with Lord Howlett. 

They were amazed at Remy's ability to move out of Logan's reach while still landing a blow that didn't damage the Lord but did deliver impact. There were mutters and whispers among the women at the boy's beauty and the horrible lash mark scars on his narrow back.

Logan caught a change in the boy's scent as he picked up on the women's attentions. He began to show off and it set Logan on edge. Remy did some fancy flips and a lot of dancing moves to avoid Logan, while smiling and winking at the women. 

This pissed Logan right off and he forgot his own words about not really hurting each other. He managed to take the boy off guard and pinned him to the dirt. The air left Remy's lungs in an 'oof' and the women gasped in unison.

Remy lay stunned and tacked to the ground as three long bone spikes extended from the lord's fist. The middle one drew up short while the other two bracketed Remy's throat. The point of the middle claw made the boy's chin lift to escape being impaled.

"Ya yield, lad?" Logan growled as he leaned in close drinking the boy's scent as it changed from lust to fear. He liked the mix and almost leaned down to taste the scented skin. Remy seemed to struggle with the submission and something sparked in the boy's eyes.

He sensed Logan's lust and arousal. Here was something Remy understood. He checked his shields and found they were holding quite well. 

Interesting.

He glared into the fierce blue eyes and minutely shook his head defiance. 

"Non." came his foolhardy reply. The murmuring around them increased and Logan's eyes blazed bright flashing to almost gold. Remy sucked in a deep breath as he felt the intensity of the bigger man's anger. 

That might have been a mistake to defy Logan. 

Logan sheathed his claws and grasped the boy by his throat lifting him off the ground and drug him across the yard and to the long house. 

"Ya have yet ta learn yer place,lad. Ya got too much arrogance. Might git ya killed." He growled and fisted his hand in the boy's long silky hair. Remy knew better then to struggle. He knew where this was going as he was yanked down the hall to Logan's quarters. 

Remy had been a lot of places in his young life and seen a great deal of things. His parents had sold him to an evil man when he was born with demon eyes. 

For the first ten summers of his life Remy knew nothing but being a curiosity in a traveling show. When he was almost eleven his gifts manifested. The charm came first. And with it came things the boy would be haunted by the rest of his life.

The abuse and rape was all he knew until his fire manifested. Then he got free of the wicked man. He ran, and stole and survived until he was found by the Gypsies who became his family. 

For the first time in his young life Remy knew love, family and protection. He was taught all the skills anyone would teach him. Tinkering, forging metal, animal training, thievery, the con, music, dance, languages. The list went on. When your family was made up of people from many places it broadened your possibilities to learn.

But that hadn't lasted either. Remy had gotten himself banished for killing his new brother in law when he married the daughter of a rival tribe. His pappa helped him run. Remy had been running ever since. The dangers and debauchery out there were no longer a mystery to him. 

He understood what a big man like Logan wanted when that fire lit his eyes and his hand sought to hold and control. In a way he realized that he had provoked that response on purpose. He was drawn to Logan on a primal level and since he knew no other way to get that kind of attention from a man he did what had always brought it before. 

The only difference this time was the boy wanted it. He felt safe with Logan, like the darkness had to stay away. He would never admit it aloud and barely admitted it to himself but none the less he was getting what he wanted. 

Logan thrust him into the room and slammed the door hard. He threw the latch with a clang and then stalked toward the boy. 

"Ya need ta learn yer place." he growled.


	5. Chapter 5

Remy stumbled across the room feeling his blood racing and his chest pumping. He backed away from the angry lord until his legs hit the back of the bed. He fell with a slight gasp as he looked up at the bigger man wildly. He had provoked this response, he wanted the man's full attention. He was just beginning to understand that Logan was a great deal more imposing than the men who had taken him before.

"Remy did not mean to over zept hiz boundz." he whispered. The words served to make Logan growl louder. 

"Yes ya did." he said and pushed the boy back on the bed. Pinning his hands with a strong grip. His teeth bared as he scented deeply of the boy. "Ya want'd ta vex me, this be what ya get." he said and sank his sharp teeth into the boy's bared throat. He didn't break the skin but he bit hard enough to make Remy cry out in pain and excited fear. 

Logan could smell that the Gypsy was aroused. The fleeting rational part of his mind wondered why the boy had sought to make him angry to get this. The thought didn't get far before the scent the kid was throwing off knocked Logan's control back and the beast within took control.

Large hands moved to tear the trewes from the boy's body. Remy gasped and couldn't help the instinct to fight the man off. His struggles just increased Logan's aggression and lust. The way the boy smelled got stronger and Logan's feral mind recognized the primal call from the body beneath him. 

Once the boy was bare, Logan began to mark him with teeth and mouth. Starting at the delicate pulse point jumping under the pale skin and trailing all the way to the flat plane of the taut quivering stomach. When Remy's hands tried to pull Logan away, tried to stop the mixture of thrill and fright that ran through him, Logan just growled loudly and grasped the hands holding them in one of his massive fists. 

His head lifted from Remy's belly, the Lord's eyes were bright gold instead of their normal cool blue. His teeth bared in a possessive grin and he held the caught hands over the boy's head as he moved back up to force a hard kiss on the soft plush lips.

 

Remy gave in to the kiss, his insides seeming to both clench and flutter at the same time. When Logan's tongue filled his mouth he had to hold in the moan. Logan tasted of fire and smoke and something that spoke of the deep woods. The flavor of Logan's mouth made Remy's groin tingle and begin to harden. 

Logan didn't miss the further arousal of the squirming body under him. It was hard to pay attention since the way Remy tasted was making his cock as hard as marble.

The Gypsy was exotic, his taste being filled with spice and sweetness. Like cinnamon and honey mead and something else that wasn't readily nameable. Logan could feel the boy moving against him and it made his growl unending. 

The wool of Logan's kilt scratched at the boy's tender parts making him moan. Breaking from the boy's mouth with a gasp, Logan pulled back and flipped Remy over onto his belly. 

Remy fisted his hands in the bedding as he swallowed down the tremors of fear. He knew that this would be rough and he was ready for the pain but it was the fact that he had to be faced away from Logan that caused the fear to spike. It made weird memories flit through his head. He closed his eyes and reminded himself it was Logan and he had wanted this.

Logan scented the increase of fear and grasped the boy by his hips. The beast in him liked it, liked that the prey was scared, liked that the prey was aroused as well. 

He leaned forward and ran his tongue from the nape of Remy's neck to the crack of his ass sending a shiver through the slender form. Wide thumbs moved to part the rounded flesh exposing the boy's most intimate part to the golden feral eyes. Logan gave a low grunt as he leaned in to taste and lave the clenched little pucker.

The sound Remy made caused Logan's hand to tighten it's hold on the narrow hips. The boy arched up off the bed crying out in several languages. The feral in Logan gave a threatening growl thinking the boy was trying to get away. He tightened his fingers until his knuckles whitened and ensured that the boy would be bruised. Marked.   
The beast wasn't going to let this end any other way.

His tongue went back and drove into the tightness making Remy thrash his head and bite his own lip bloody in an effort to not scream. The boy had never felt anything like this before. 

Working on the flinching space for a few minutes, Logan felt his cock twitching as he caught the scent of blood. He raised his head and reached up to fist his hand in the boy's long hair. He yanked the head back and looked at Remy's face. 

The mystical eyes were clenched tight and his teeth held a vice grip on the plump bottom lip. Red trails striped his chin and Logan made a deep sound. His free hand came up and swiped the blood up bringing the fingers to his lips. 

He sucked the blood from his fingers and his vision swam.The taste went straight to his cock. Remy slit his eyes to look at the expression on the big man's face. It caused a moan to escape the battered lips. Logan opened his eyes as well looking right into the boy's. 

"Now I'll show ya yer place." he grunted as he sucked the bloody lip for a moment and then pulled away sharply. 

He let the boy leaned forward again, hand still fisted in the copper hair as he shifted between the trembling thighs. His kilt lifted with the free hand, Logan nudged at the pale cheeks with his large pulsing member. The boy tensed which made the feral a little more angry. He let go of Remy's hair and spread the boy open. His chin dipped to watch ad he thrust himself deep and hard into the flinching core. 

Remy couldn't hold in the scream this time. He bowed off the bed his fingers gripping the bedding and pink light dancing for a second over his knuckles. The pain was bright red behind his eyes and he felt his muscles clamp down to resist the invasion.

Logan snarled as he felt resistance preventing him for thrusting all the way in. He looked down at the boy's ass and bared his teeth.

"Let me in." he snapped and then cocked his head in thought. He yanked free of the boy making Remy whimper. He spread the cheeks again and then spit on the winking pucker. He brought one thick digit to his mouth wetting it down and then thrust it into the boy. Remy yelped and tried to get away. The iron grip on his waist wouldn't let him. 

Logan plunged his finger a few times and then pulled out. He went back on his knees spitting into his palm before slicking his considerable length. Once he got the moisture on his cock he grasp Remy tight and bucked in again, this time going to the hilt.

The boy keened loud and high as the fullness of Logan split him open. He felt the tears sting his eyes as he sucked in a desperate breath. The pain flared sharp and his insides burned for a long drawn out moment. Logan didn't give him a chance to adjust. the powerful hips began to pound into him with a unrelenting force.

Grunts, growls, cries and gasps mixed with the slap of skin as Logan forced the boy to submit. His beast was howling with aggression and delight. The prey was his, his to have to mate to bite. 

He didn't let the pace slow. He fucked Remy with unrelenting focus. Watching his cock disappear into the boy was making him more excited. He fisted his hand in the copper silk again forcing the boy to bend back and be completely without control.

Remy was lost in the feelings he was reading off Logan. He could feel the need to dominate, the desire and the anger. It all swirled in his head mixing with his own feelings. 

He yelped and mewled and cried out as Logan moved in him with force and power in every thrust. The Gypsy's face was streaked with the tears he couldn't stop. The pain had changed though and he couldn't help the moans that started to slip out. Logan shifted forward and struck something inside Remy that made the boy see stars and give a deep throated moan.

Logan was rutting toward his completion when he caught the change in the boy's scent. A wicked grin spread over his face as he found yet another way to make the boy submit. He was taking him by force even if Remy had provoked it on purpose, Logan knew he could make the boy like it too.

Keeping his angle the same, he rammed the sweet spot over and over making Remy buck back to take the thrusts. There was thickening of the boy's intoxicating scent and then Logan leaned forward to sink his teeth into the back of the long neck.

Remy felt the proximity of Logan's climax. When the feral's teeth caught his flesh, this time breaking the skin, Remy lost his control. He came with a horse scream. His length pulsing out his seed on the bed as Logan continued to thrust. 

Logan's growl was deep when he tasted the blood. The pure flavor of the boy made his animal go wild. Letting go the abused neck he leaned back, his head rolling back on his shoulders as he gripped the slender hips hard. His hips plunged erratically, sharp, deep almost cruel thrusts. 

 

Remy was boneless and unable to respond as Logan's harsh shout filled the room while the Lord's cock filled the boy with his heated fluid. 

Hard panting and soft almost sobbing rang in Logan's ears as he pulled from the boy and fell to the bed next to him. His hand instinctively coming out to grasp the boy's wrist. He wasn't going to let the sneaky Gypsy slip away while he was reeling in post orgasmic bliss.

They lay for a few seconds trying to gather their wits. Logan pushed up off the bed and straightened his kilt. With a sharp toothed grin, he looked over the boy sprawled on his bed. 

He liked it.

The already purple marks and the bright red bites. The dazed look in those eerie eyes. The flush on the alabaster face. Yes, this was what he wanted.

He lifted his chin and looked down at Remy with eyes that were once again cold blue.

"Seems yer place's on th'end of my cock." he observed and nodded his head. "That's yer place from now on." he said and then motioned to the wash basin. "Clean yer self up. Then go git some food." he chest puffed out as he made for the door.

"Yer gonna need the energy." he said with a parting leer.


	6. Chapter 6

Remy lay in the bedding panting a little as he thought about what had happened. He didn't have the cold, bad feelings he normally got when a man took him in aggression. It was strange, but what Logan had done was give him what he wanted. 

He could admit that to himself now. 

He got up from the bed and walked slowly to the wash basin. Splashing some water on his face he let his fingers trail over the bites on his neck and a shiver ran from the spot to his groin making him moan softly. 

Logan had claimed him and Remy found he didn't mind it one bit, in fact he was happy for it. Belonging to Logan had suddenly changed in meaning. 

In the space of an afternoon he had gone from a bored slave washing the lord's clothing, to an excited consort receiving the lord's full attention and passion.

Cleaning himself up, he fumbled around in his pallet and found the other pair of trewes Roe had given him and pulled them on. Shrugging into his tunic, he tied his hair back low on his neck with a thong and moved to go down to the kitchen house, as his lord had instructed him.

As he made his way through the feasting hall, he noticed that the maids were buzzing about in a flurry of activity. Catching one by the sleeve as she passed he questioned her. 

"Katarina what iz all de exzitment about?" he asked smiling at the dark haired girl. She blushed at the handsome boy and blew a lock of hair out of her face. 

"The Lady Darkholme is coming to sup with the Lords." her voice seemed to waver on the woman's name. 

"Lady Jean wants everything to be perfect." she added before slipping away to finish what she was doing.

Remy kept moving toward the kitchens thinking to himself. He had heard the others whispering about the Lady Darkholme. Nothing they said had given the boy the impression that she was well loved by the lords of the clan. 

In fact, the impression Remy had gotten was that given the chance the lady would do a clan member any harm she could. Strange that she would be coming to sup in the hall and that such a fuss was being made over her.

As he stepped into the kitchen, the place was a flurry of activity. Pots boiling, bread kneaded to rise on the flour dusted boards and over the huge fire a lamb roasted on the spit. 

The aromas tantalized the boy's nose, making his stomach rumble in response. He slipped through the moving bodies to snatch some cheese. The Lady Roe was making pastries and caught sight of the boy as he foraged for food. 

"Remy." her melodic voice called to him over the chatter and noise. She waved him over with a floured hand. Remy have a sheepish grin and moved to her side.

"Greetingz, M'lady." he said respectfully. Roe's snowy brows creased at his formality and she shook her head. 

"How many timez muzt I tell you to call me Roe?" she said in a sweet scolding tone. Remy smiled and cocked his head.

"Me pappa would clout me good for not zhowing rezpect." he said softly. She nodded her head and handed the boy a half a loaf of bread to go with his cheese. 

"Break your fazt, my brother and then go help Robert with ze animalz." she said and patted his shoulder. 

Remy bowed his head in thanks and slipped out the side door. He munched on his snack as he crossed the yard. Outside was just as busy as inside.

Remy moved to the stables and found Robert shuffling the animals around to make room for the guest's steeds. He raised a hand and called out to the gypsy when he saw him.

"Remy, kin ya help me with Logan's mount. Ya know that horse is the devil for anyone but him or ya." he said sounding beleaguered. Remy chuckled and nodded his head. 

Finishing the bread, he saved a piece of cheese and made his way to the big black stallion. Two boys were trying to coax the big animal out of his stall but Eboni was having none of it. 

The gypsy moved between the boys and clucked in the back of his throat, the horse's head came up. Remy held out his hand with the lump of cheese as he waved the boys off. 

"Come heer, baro grai." he cooed to the animal. The horse responded to the boy's soft voice and gentle approach. He nuzzled the gypsy's hand and nibbled up the cheese. 

"Datz it, come on." Remy coaxed and drew the horse from his stall and led him down the stable to the place Robert had set aside for him. 

"Juz a little while, den you go back to your bed." he promised and stroked the horse's flank. Once Eboni was in his new place, Remy brushed him down. The gentle hands of the boy calmed the big animal and soon he was whickering contentedly. Robert shook his head smiling. 

"Never let it be said tha' a gypsy can't charm anythin' under the sun." he said in admiration. Remy chuckled as he left the horse munching his oats. 

"Hez a good grai, juz needz a little extra convinzing." he said and set about helping with the other horses. As the afternoon grew late, Remy was sent back inside to help with the last of the preparations.

In the hall he passed Henry and gave the big man a smile. The blue man nodded as the boy passed and then froze in place. 

"Remy?" he said turning his head and grasping the boy by the elbow and pulling him aside out of the bustling. 

"My friend, are ya a'right?" he asked his gentle eyes worried and scanning the boy. Remy's brows went up and he looked confused.

One of Henry's large hands came up and bushed a lock of the boy's hair back from his neck, exposing the still livid bite mark. The big man's face darkened and he looked into the boy's exotic eyes. 

"Did 'e hurt ya bad?" he asked, his excellent senses telling him what had happened to the lad and by who's hand. Remy's face blushed pink and he shook his head quickly.

"Na, Henri, it'z not bad. M'lord didn' do anyting....bad." he whispered his eyes darting around looking for eavesdroppers. Henry nodded his head but his face remained dark.

"Let me give ya somethin' fer that so it don't fester." he said and led the boy to his own modest quarters. Remy felt a bit odd at the way Henry was acting. 

Most men steeped in religion tended to have an aversion to the boy and the reactions he invoked in some. But contrary to form Henry wasn't angered by Remy, in fact if the boy was reading him right the big man was concerned and worried for the him.

In Henry's rooms, he gave the boy a small pot of ointment. 

"Let me clean it fer ya." he offered and sat the boy on a stool and set about doing so. He moved Remy's hair out of the way only to find two more bites. 

The depth of the one on the back of the boy's neck made the usually passive man growl in his throat. Remy suddenly feared that he shouldn't have let Henry know.

"It'z not bad, Henri." he repeated clasping the man's hands. His red and black eyes pleading with him. 

"Don' tell, pleaze." His long fingered hands began to shake a little. Henry's face softened. Remy looked down at his feet. 

"Been zo long zince Remy feel zafe. Logan make Remy feel zafe." he whispered and then he looked back up at the furry healer. 

"He didn' do anythin Remy didn' want" he finally spoke the words aloud.

Henry's body relaxed and he sat in his chair across from the boy. He held out his hands to Remy and clasped the boy's in them. 

"It's nothin' ta be ashamed of, Remy." he said softly. "I know that out there things be very differn't." he said waving his hand at the walls. 

"But here, in this clan, ya got nothin'ta fear." When the boy looked disbelieving Henry chuckled. 

"I know of what I speak." he said and nodded his head. He finished cleaning the bites and then went back to his work table. He gave Remy a second pot, this one a little bigger.

"Git Logan ta use this. It'll help smooth the way." he said a twinkle in his brown eyes. Remy gasped slightly and colored deeper.

"Tank you, Henri." he mumbled and made his escape quickly. He scampered through the hall to Logan's quarters. 

Closing the door behind him, he leaned against the wood gasping. The emotions that raced through him were intense and vast. He moved over to sit on the edge of the bed, still rumpled from the events of earlier.

He calmed himself by taking deep breaths and closing his eyes. So caught up in his attempts to settle his nerves he didn't hear Logan's approach until the door creaked. Shooting to his feet Remy gasped as Logan came in and closed the door behind him.

"Here ya are." the gruff lord said, his rugged face splitting in a smile. He breathed in and his face fell. 

"What's wrong?" he asked moving to grasp the boy by the shoulders. 

"Ya smell off, what happened?" his voice pitching to a low register. Remy shook his head and forced a smile.

"Nothing wrong. Henry noticed Remy had zome markz and he give Remy zome ointment." he said holding up the pots. Realizing his hands held two jars, Remy blushed. Logan's brows went up and he looked amused. 

"What's tha other fer?" He asked, knowing full well what it was. Remy seemed to stammer a bit and Logan chuckled. 

"Calm yer self, lad. I know ya probably have a head full o'religious clap trap. It ain't like that here." he said and pulled the boy closer.

"We got that Saxon Bitch comin' fer supper but I need ta talk with ya." he said and his lips caught the boy's in a slow deep kiss. 

Remy felt a warmth bubble up from his belly, making him sigh into the kiss. Breaking from the lush lips, Logan grinned and brushed the edge of the boy's jaw with his thumb. 

"It donna always have ta be rough and hard." he said softly. "And I know I was rough with ya b'fore. But ya vexed me on purpose. Why?" he asked his voice still low and calm. 

Remy looked down, licking the taste of Logan off his lips. The lord's hand lifted the boy's chin, making eye contact.

"Didn' know any ozer way to get you to..." Remy said in a breathy whisper. Logan nodded his head and cupped the boy's cheek. 

"Ya been treated badly I kin tell." It was a statement not a question. "I ain't the gentlest man but I'm no' an animal. If ya vex me yer gonna git me anger, but Remy..." he said uncharacteristically using the boy's given name. 

"Ya donna have to vex me to git a tumble." he said and smiled at the confused look on the boy's face.

"I donna have the time right now ta show ya what I mean but after the supper and guests I'm gonna finish this lesson." he promised and pulled the gypsy to him again drinking from the sweet lips again.

Remy couldn't wait for the feast to be over.


	7. Chapter 7

Remy went down to the feasting hall with Logan. He was wearing a new tunic his master had gifted him with. Truth be told Logan had wanted to give the boy many new things but he still had to learn how things worked in the clan.

The shirt was a rich burgundy color that tended to be a bit more costly due to the dyes needed to get it so dark. Remy knew the value of it and wore it proudly. 

The boy's long tresses were pulled back in a braid like Logan's was. He made sure to stay a step behind the Lord as they came into the hall. 

Seated at the long table were Xavier, Scott, Lady Jean and Lady Roe, all in their usual places. At the other end sat the mysterious Lady Raven Darkholm.

Remy's eyes bugged out as he watched the woman go from an attractive if sever blonde to a blue skinned witch in the blink of an eye.

Next to the Lady sat her daughter Lady Anne, she was looking a bit sullen as the company didn't seem to suit her. The girl looked to be about 16 summers and had long auburn hair with a shocking white streak in the front. 

Standing behind the ladies was a bear of a man. Big, blonde and savage looking in animal skins and hides, he was the Lady Darkholm's champion. Logan whispered to Remy to stay with him and not to make eye contact with the 'Norse Savage'.

Remy shivered at the tone in his Lord's voice and nodded his head. Keeping his gaze down he moved to sit on the lower stool behind Logan's chair as the man took his place at the table. Giving a gruff greeting to the ladies, Logan eyed the blonde man before taking his seat.

"Lord Howeltt, nice of you to join us." Lady Darkholm said folding her indigo fingers on her lap and blinking her yellow eyes at the feral. Logan's jaw tightened and he held her gaze. Her 'English' accent was sharp among the rounded brogues of the clan. It reminded Logan of things he didn't like to think on.

"Had things needed seein' to, m'pologies." His gruff voice was tinged with a small warning. Charles cleared his throat and smiled at Raven. Before her father in law could speak, Jean summoned the servers to bring the first course. 

Girls bustled from the kitchen with trays of breads and cheeses. A wooden bowl Remy was sure he could have easily bathed in was filled with precious greens collected from the clan's gardens. 

There was small talk about skirmishes between different clans and talk of the King taking a stand against the 'Blessed Ones' as they were known to most. They ate and traded tales of abuse and villainy directed at their own kind.

Remy was observant and took in the emotions from their guests and the conversation. He didn't like the Lady, she was cold and deceptive in her emotions. 

The Viking bodyguard was more feral and primal than Logan, he disturbed the Gypsy greatly. The boy caught the man eyeing him through out the meal. The boy shivered and hid more behind his Lord.

Remy's empathy turned toward the young woman skulking beside her mother. He was a bit confused by the swirling emotions in her. She seemed to change from moment to moment though nothing showed on her face.

Remy startled when Logan nudged him with a strange look on his face. 

"Quit daydreamin', lad. Git me som' mor' mead." he said his voice stern but his blue eyes were light and amused. He winked at Remy before handing him the tankard. 

Remy blushed slightly but took the tankard. Standing, he crossed the room to the sideboard and filled the metal mug with the golden mead. As the lithe boy moved the cinnamon braid of hair down his back caught the light. 

The movement brought attention to the vivid and claiming bite mark on his long neck. There were a few soft gasps around the table and suddenly the conversation quieted some. As Remy turned and crossed back he was stunned to find almost all eyes on him.

Smiling nervously he looked from Robert's wide curious face to Lady Darkholm's appraisal to Lady Anne's out right stare and red flushed cheeks. He took a deep breath and moved back to Logan's side. He set the mug down and returned to his place. 

"Remy do zomthin' wrong?" he whispered to Logan. The feral glanced over and dropped his eyes to the mark. Remy blushed deep and lowered his eyes to the floor. Before Logan could answer him, the Lady spoke up.

"My, my, my, Logan, didn't know an old hound like you went for such fare." she said with a dark tone in her voice. Anne looked angered by the comment but she lifted her chin as a malicious expression glinted in her green eyes.

"Ahh but mother, he's just a slave, isn't he?" She simpered and then clapped her hands at the Gypsy. "Come here, pup!"

"Anne! Behave." Raven said and shot her daughter a vicious look. Charles gave the girl a cool reguard and tapped the table with his knife. 

"Ya've been told before, gel. Ya donna git to treat tha servants in my hall in such a manner." his voice was calm and calculated. 

"I suggest ya school ya daughter on proper manners, Raven." He said and his gray depths held a silent threat in them. 

Again Jean stopped any angry talk with the arrival of the next course. The lamb was brought out and carved as the vegetables were served up. Roe engaged Henry in conversation about the state of 'Blessed Ones' in his home. 

The conversation and meal went on, still a little strained around the edges. Remy didn't know what to make of the attention his mark had received and it made him uncomfortable. He hoped the whole thing would be over soon. A sneaking little lick of excitement slipped through him as he thought of Logan's promise to 'show him' later.

After the meal there was drinking and voices were raised again this time between Scott and the Norseman. 

Victor, as the man was known, said they couldn't get freedom with border raiding and slave collecting. He maintained that only action would make a mark. Scott objected loudly, telling the man to keep his place. 

Remy thought the young Lord was going to use his fire and burn the savage to a cinder at one point. Charles got them to sit down once more and stated that there was no solid answer to be found that evening. With that outburst the evening was called to an end.

Jean and Roe assisted Robert and Henry in seeing the guests off. Anne made a point to catch Remy's eye as the boy helped clean the table. Her plump lips mouthed the word 'pup' at him and she grinned nastily. The boy restrained his normal response and focused on his tasks. Roe guided the young woman to the yard. It wasn't a pleasant goodbye for anyone.

Charles took his son and Logan into his private rooms to discuss the events of the eve. Logan was angry as well. The sound of raised voices went on behind the oak down for a while.

The decision to ally with Darkholm would be a hard one. 

Once the tables were cleared up, Remy went out to the stables to see that Eboni got back in his rightful stall. He walked quietly along the path and stopped at the door checking that their 'guests' had indeed departed. He caught a piece of conversation between Henry and Robert without meaning to. Old habits die hard.

"I dunna like it, Henry. I kin tell Logan ain't sweet on the idea either." the blonde Lord said as he coiled rope. Henry finished feeding the horse he was next to. His blue furred face creased with his own worry.

"I fear that though it seems a good allegiance for us in this uncertain world, I still dunna see a reason to believe that woman." He agreed and sighed. "I am sure Charles knows his mind." he added feeling a little guilty for doubting the man who gave him freedom. 

Remy made some noise to let the men know he as coming. He rounded the corner to find both men looking busy. Robert gave him a smile.

"Ah Remy, ya charm that beast back ta his place an' I'll give ya a bottle a' mead." he said and nodded his head at the restless stallion. Remy grinned and winked.

"Take dat deal, Robert." he said and moved to quickly soothe the horse back into his rightful place. The boy's soft clucking and cooing drawing the animal easily.

When Eboni was munching on his feed in his own stall, Remy sauntered to the blonde Lord and leaned against the wall with a saucy expression.

"How bout dat mead now, Prala." he said and Robert squinted at the unfamiliar word. Remy chuckled and took the offered bottle. 

"Meanz broder." he said and left without another word. Robert looked after the boy and felt a smile stretch over his face.

"Brother." he said softly and Henry patted his shoulder with a quiet smile.

 

Remy made his way back to his Lord's chambers and tucked the mead away for later. He moved quickly about the room getting things ready for Logan's return. 

He straightened the bedding and couldn't help the shiver of excitement at the known and unknown the evening held. 

He had just finished brushing out his long copper hair when he heard the heavy step of his feral Lord coming down the hall. 

Remy glanced around and then moved submissively to his knees next to the bed. He wasn't sure how Logan was going to want him to behave so he fell back on experience. 

Other men who had taken the boy to their bed had wanted his obedience and submission, Remy knew how to do that.

He felt a shiver as the door opened and Logan came in. The feral Lord had been deep in thought about the still unresolved issues of the night and was drawn instantly out of them by what greeted him in his chamber.

The room was lit with a few candles and the steady fire in the grate. The Gypsy was on his knees, his knees, at Logan's bedside. The beast within him growled deep and Logan's eyes flashed gold for a moment.

"Ain't tha' a beautiful sight." he said and breathed deep the boy's anticipation. 

"Almost forgot I had such a beauty waitn' fer me." he purred as he crossed the room and sat on the bed. Remy was quick to help the Lord remove his boots. Nimble fingers unlacing and drawing them off.

He moved about, doing what he always did to assist the feral in his nightly ablutions. When the boy brought the basin with the water for Logan to wash his hands and face, he took the bowl from Remy and set it on the floor. 

Thick fingers threaded into the copper silk pulling the boy close. Remy kept his eyes down, knowing what was expected of him. Logan's brow furrowed and he cupped Remy's cheek with his free hand.

"Look at me." he said low and deep. The black and red turned up and gazed into Logan's blue. 

"I wanna see yer face, wanna know ya want it." he said and brought the boy's mouth to his with a slow and sultry kiss. 

Remy gasped into the kiss, the emotions he was reading off Logan were strong and overwhelming.

Never before had anyone kissed him like this. 

He had fumbling kissed his betrothed, he had kissed many women in his travels and he'd been forced into a conquering kiss by many men, but never in his life had anyone kissed the Gypsy like he was special.


	8. Chapter 8

The feral Lord's hands slipped down Remy's back to settle in the dip at the base, right above the rounded rear. The kiss slowly broke and the hungry lips moved lower, to nip and lick at the long white throat.

Remy's head fell back as he let a soft sigh slip out. Logan drew the boy up from his knees and moved him to straddle his legs. Remy complied and looped his hands around his Lord's neck. Settling his little rear on the feral's thighs. Logan continued to feast on the soft skin and Remy gave more of those breathy little sounds.

Logan's eyes came up as he pulled back from the tantalizing flesh to watch the boy's face. He really was beautiful. His exotic eyes pulled the feral in, inviting him to more.

Taking a deep breath, Logan brought his hand up and traced the line of Remy's throat one fingertip. Brushing over the vivd bite mark on the pale flesh. The Gypsy shivered at the sensation.

"Now they'll know yer mine." he mumbled and leaned in to lick the mark. The boy shuddered and made a low sound.

"Zey tink Remy trick you?" he asked in a small voice, dark eyes looking worried as he focused on the rugged Lord. Logan shook his head and smiled.

"Never, the clan knows my tastes, think th's why Scott put ya with me." he said and kissed the trembling boy again. Large hands wrapping around the slender frame to bring the body closer and roll to the side. Remy found himself on his back, looking up at Logan with wide eyes, slight tension in his muscles.

"You tell Remy zat it don't alwayz haz to be rough." he whispered, clever fingers twining in the long hair at the Lord's nape. "Zhow him?" he asked quietly. Logan's belly tightened at the submissive tone.

"With pleasure." Logan replied and shift up on his knees, pressing his forearms to the bed on either side of Remy's head. "Jus let me get th'lay o'th'land." he said smiling wide.

He nuzzled his way down the boy's torso, breathing him in and nipping through the fabric of the dark tunic. With slow motions, he began to pull the garment up exposing the soft skin below. Tugging the tunic off over the boy's head, Logan tossed it to the floor and caressed the lithe muscles.

"Jus let me touch ya." he said softly and bent his head to kiss the ladder of ribs showing through the alabaster flesh. He furrowed his brow and wondered if someone was keeping the boy from eating his fill. No one in the Summerlund clan should go hungry, certainly not Logan's valet turned bed warmer.

"Ya need ta eat more, Jo." (sweetheart)he said and slipped his wandering hand under the slender back. Remy's brows furrowed at the unfamiliar word. The feelings he got were concerned and protective.

"Jo?" he asked and shifted so Logan could continue undressing him.

"Tender name." Logan said simply, before moving back to strip the trews off the long legs and toss them with the tunic. Gazing down at the bare body laid out for his taking, Logan gave a deep rumble and his blue eyes glinted gold. Remy, now fully exposed, couldn't hide the tremble his body gave at the feral's possessive expression.

Logan's hands smoothed up the long thighs as he grazed his fingers over the bruises he'd left from their first encounter. He licked his lips and reached up to pull his own clothing off. Discarding his lyne and kilt, he moved back over the boy, noting the rise in tension at his nakedness.

He kissed Remy again, hoping to assure the boy this was going to be different. His shifted his legs and pressed one knee between the Gypsy's thighs.

"Nothin' ta fear from me, Remy. I jus wanna make ya feel bonnie." he offered and began to stroke his hands up and down the boy's torso. "If ya donna like somethin I do jus say so." he added and lowered his head to sample more of the delectable flesh.

Remy was swamped by all he was feeling, plus all he was reading off the feral Lord. He was both greatly excited and faintly terrified by what could lay in store for him. He recalled the feral's passion and power from their first coupling and though he had wanted it, instigated it, it still had been more overwhelming then he'd anticipated.

Now, he was seeing a whole other side to the gruff man. Logan was going slow, taking his time, making Remy feel more comfortable with his nude and prone position.

The younger man was deeply touched by the emotions he was reading off his Lord. Tenderness, affection, lust and then below that, a little darker, possessive, protective, and covetous.

Remy's head spun as Logan's hand closed around his hardness and the boy arched back on the bed.

A soft moan slipped free of his swollen lips as he fisted one hand in the bedding and the other in the long black locks.

"Komi, Vea'tacha! Arvah, mira Ruv camo-mescro, choomande!"(More, beloved! Yes, my wolf lover, kiss me!)The Gypsy gasped, so far into the passion he was feeding off of Logan, he slipped into his native tongue. Logan understood most of it and the sight of the boy so abandoned made him growl in response.

Smiling wickedly, he leaned up and answered the boy's request to be kissed before nipping at the full bottom lip and then slipping down the long body.

He sank his teeth into the junction between Remy's hip and thigh, making the boy arch more and cry out. He licked at the deep mark to soothe it before turning to nuzzle the hard shaft he still held firmly in his hand.

Licking and teasing, he worked the boy up until he was writhing beneath Logan. Pulling back and letting go, he looked down at the Gypsy sprawled across his bed and his eyes narrowed with desire.

Lips slack as he gasped and gave voice to his arousal, elegant cock jutting up just weeping with need and long pale limbs spread wide for Logan's access. One shock of copper hair tumbled over his red and black eyes, shielding his gaze from the feral. He was wanton, he was desire and he was all Logan's.

Remy blinked up with a bewildered look, wondering why Logan had stopped, had he done something the Lord didn't like?

"Bi-lacho?"(no good?) He asked pushing up on his elbows and shaking the hair from his eyes. "Are you no happy wiz Remy?" he added as his heartbeat sped up. Logan's senses picked upon the boy's rising fear and he leaned forward to kiss the lad sweetly.

"Easy, yer lacho, very lacho. Jus wanna take a look at ya." he assured and then cast his eyes about the room. "Where'd ya put th' goo Blue gave ya?" he asked his eyes sparkling as the boy managed to blush prettily.

"Over zere." Remy said pointing to the trunk and leaned back on the bed. He was a little off his game, usually when he was taken to a man's bed, it was more of what they'd had that afternoon. This slow seduction and careful consideration was new and unknown to the Gypsy. Logan got up and went to fetch the clay pot.

As the big man moved around the room, Remy got a chance to really take in his Lord's physique and marvel at the way his muscles rippled as he walked.   
Bronzed skin peppered with dark silky hair covered the powerful frame and drew Remy's eyes down to the massive length standing out proudly between his tree trunk thighs. The sight was enough to make the boy's mouth water.

Logan caught the spike in the boy's scent and he grinned as he padded back to the bed.

"Like watcha see, Jo?" he asked and straddled the boy's hips causing their erections to grind together most deliciously.

"Dhon." (very much) Remy said with a small smile as the feral nuzzled at his ear nipping and biting enough to make him squirm. Logan set the pot on the bed next to them as he leaned on his side and drew his fingers up and down the boy's silky body.

"Well, I likes what I see too, Jo." he said his voice deep and lusty. "Com'ere." He pulled the boy over on his side to face the feral. Large hands mapping the boy's back as the Lord sucked another deep kiss from his panting mouth.

He let his fingers find their way to the rounded cheeks and giving a slight pinch, he slipped one between them. Remy stiffened and paused in the kiss. Logan wouldn't let him falter, delving deeper still into the lush mouth, he distracted Remy.

When the callused finger brushed over the sensitive and still swollen bud, Remy couldn't hold back the shiver and moan.

"Shhhh...be calm. I'm no gonna hurt ya again." Logan promised as he stroked and teased the hyper aware spot. The way it made the Gypsy moan and wiggle in his arms only served to entice the feral more. Taking his hand away, he reached for the pot and chuckled as the boy gave a disapproving sound.

"Patients. I'm gonna get there." he said and kissed his way along the boy's jaw. Remy's hands found their way into the Lord's hair again and he threaded the strands between his fingers. He could feel the softening of the feral's emotions and it helped him to relax. Feeling braver by the second, he shifted his legs to lift the upper one and slide it over Logan's hip.

"Tha's it, Cariad.(Love) Donna hold back, I want yer passion." he spoke in a deep but tender voice as he slicked his fingers with the ointment.

The boy felt the surge of excitement from his feral Lord and it drove him to be bold. His long leg wrapped around the bigger man's hips bringing their bodies as closed as they could be at the moment. Their hard and begging shafts bumping and grinding against each other. The feeling made both men groan.

The Gypsy's kisses feathered out across Logan's face as he began to mutter again in his native language. When the feral's fingers returned, now slippery with the salve, Remy was more open to the gentle prodding.

Logan made sure to catch the boy's wandering lips in another breath taking kiss before he pushed the oiled digit in. The boy gave a small cry that Logan's kiss swallowed. He moved slowly, allowing the still tender passage to get used to being filled again.

The way Remy's body clamped down around the single finger made Logan's blood race, just thinking of how it felt to be in there, to thrust his cock as deep as he could into the heated sheath. To feel the boy quiver with the force and cry out at his taking.

Remy gasped and gripped his fingers to Logan's shoulders as the feral began to stroke in and out. The boy's head pressed to Logan's as they shared the very air they were breathing. Slowly, the tightly coiled muscles began to loosen and the short gasps turned into low moans.

When Logan deemed the boy was ready, he slipped a second finger in. Remy gave a sound that made the feral's cock twitch in anticipation. He took his time stretching the boy, making sure, this time, he truly enjoyed it.

Remy was spinning in emotional feedback. His body was vibrating with the pleasure Logan was causing him. Then, just when he thought it couldn't get any better, the feral's fingers prodded the special spot inside him. The long back bowed out and Remy's head fell back as he gave a long sultry groan. His heart hammered his ribs and his fingers dug deep into the muscular shoulders.

 

"Ahh....komi...komi..." he cried begging the feral for more. Logan was more then happy to give it to him. Pulling his fingers out, Logan shushed the boy when he protested. Laying Remy tenderly on his back, he parted the pale thighs and shifted to settle between them. Leaning on one arm he held the Gypsy's glazed eyes while he coated his angry length with more of the salve.

Shifting forward, he guided his cock to the twitching entrance while his other hand twined in the copper hair.

"Donna look away, Cariad. I wanna see those bonnie eyes when I'm in ya." he whispered huskily. Without another beat, he thrust his hips forward breeching the firm ring and, thanks to Henry's ointment, went all the way to the hilt.

Remy cried out and arched beneath him. The red and black eyes almost closing but at the last second the boy forced them to stay open.

The held gaze was intense and tangible. They seemed to be sharing that single stretched out moment for a very long time. Lungs gasping, blood roaring as they felt themselves become part of the other.

Logan could feel the boy's heartbeat all around his throbbing shaft. His own sounds of pleasure unheard by him as he focused his hearing on everything that fell from the lush lips.

Remy clamped his thighs around Logan's hips to stop the trembling. Slowly, Logan began to rock into him. As their bodies grew accustomed once again, the Gypsy let the tension bleed from his limbs and he returned the feral's gentle thrusts.

The burning sensation passed quickly and now all the boy could feel was the intoxicating push-pull of the rhythm Logan was setting. Their voices mixed in a chorus of moans, growls and gasps. Breathy words said in different languages as the arched together slowly upping the pace.

As they grew more intent and heated the sounds of their bodies colliding kept time with their grunts and cries.

"L-Logan....Vea'tacha...." the boy chanted over and over, reeling in the freedom to use the Lord's first name . Logan was loosing his control.

That primal side of him finding a foothold at last. The thrusts became deeper and faster. Remy gasped in time with each inward plunge and his hands clung to the big man like he was going to fall off the bed.

Logan could smell how close the lad was, he reached between them to grasp his silky cock and pump it swiftly. Remy cried out, declaring in three different languages, that he was going to cum.

As the boy's body bowed up off the bed and his muscles clamped hard around Logan's cock, he gave a horse shout and spilled over Logan's canting fist.

The velvet heat around the feral's cock spiked and the squeeze went beyond tight, he grit his teeth trying to hold back the climax. However, his grateful and generous bed-mate opened his shields and the full force of Remy's orgasm flooded the feral's mind.

His vision grayed out and a primal growl rolled up his chest. Gripping the boy's hips in both hands, his thrusts became hard and fast and jerked the blissed out Gypsy with their force.

Arching back and roaring his climax, Logan pumped his seed into the heated trembling sheath. Marking his claim so very deep inside his lover.

Remy could feel the pulsing heat fill him and the backlash of Logan's orgasm sent him into another climax. His body clenching unbelievably tighter as he lost conscious thought.

As the boy went limp below him, Logan held himself up on his arms and waited for his sight to return.

Once he could see again, he slumped to the side and pulled the dazed Gypsy to him. Snuffling into the damp hair, he gave a grunt of satisfaction.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long time since i updated this fic. I hope there are people who remember it. I am trying to update all my open fics with little snacks and also hoping it will make my muse stop being so fickle. Feedback is a great help.

The weeks passed in a comfortable pace. Soon Charles was offering Remy his place among them as a member of the clan. Logan didn’t hide his proud grin as the boy stood before the clan and took his vow of loyalty and service. He knew the clever Gypsy was still keeping one eye on the door. Logan couldn’t blame him. He’d managed to wheedle some of the boy’s past out of him. After the things that had been done to him, the Feral would have a hard time trusting people too. He hoped he had given Remy a reason to stay. Gods knew he was hooked. Made him wonder at how fast the youth had slipped under his armor and into his heart. 

That night in their chambers, Logan asked the boy if he had worked his Gypsy Magic on him. Remy laughed, a real and full throated laugh. Logan chuckled and pulled the slim body to him. Remy wrapped his arms around his lover’s neck and looked at him with real affection.

“Din’t have to uze magic on you.” he whispered and his exotic eye narrowed. “You bespelled me firzt.” he added and then leaned in for a deep kiss. Logan growled into his boy’s mouth and gripped his fingers in the long copper silk. 

Taking the lad to the bed he laid him out and had a good long look. Remy was a real beauty, his cheekbone looking like they had been carved from marble. Full sensual mouth that more and more often would spread into a wide smile when Logan came into sight. Wiry and lithe muscled limbs that felt so good wrapped around the feral’s body. He drew his fingers down the delicate looking collar bones and pulled at the lacing of Remy’s tunic. 

“I think we may have bewitched each’or.” Logan said at last. “I know yer still lookin’ for a way out.” He shook his head and pressed a finger to the pink lips when Remy tried to protest. “Shhh, I don’t blame ya, Luv. You been t’rough too much to let oth’rs in. I understand that more than ya know.” He pulled the boy up and removed the tunic. 

“But I want ya to know, that it would be more than a wee pain to me if ya were to scamper off inna night.” He wrapped his hand around the back of Remy’s neck and pulled them to rest foreheads together. “What Imma tryin’ to say is...I love ya, Remy. Ya got me and I’m smitten.” he whispered the words against the Gypsy’s lips. Remy gasped and his eyes grew wide. Feeling with his gift he could sense Logan’s emotions were true. 

Blinking at the feral Remy was at a loss for what to say. No one had ever confessed to love the Gypsy. Oh there was the love of his adopted family but he had lost that. No lover, hell Remy didn’t really have lovers, he had owners. Logan was the first who broke that mold and showed him it could be good and something he wanted. And now Logan loved him. It was humbling to the young man. 

“Ya donna have ta say it back, lad. I know it donna come easy. Just know, ya got a place by my side, no matter what.” he said softly and then put his energy to taking his lover to a place of pure pleasure.

 

LRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLR

The thunder was rolling across the moors. Making an ominous feeling run up Jean’s spine. Something was on the horizon, she could feel it. Something bad. Rolling over she snuggled closer to Scott, hoping the contact would ease her disquiet. 

It didn’t.

Just as the storm was cresting over the stronghold there was a great clanging at the door to the feasting hall. Jean sat straight up and let out a shrill shout. The house was roused and footsteps could be heard scattering. Logan leapt from the bed and looked around. He found Remy crouched in the corner eyes wide and terrified.

“He found me.” Remy said before his eyes rolled back and he slumped into Logan’s arms. Scott did his best to comfort his wife who was sobbing inconsolably in his arms. Charles called his manservant to him and made ready to see who disturbed his house in the middle of the night.

It was Robert who made it to the door first. With men at arms by his side he ordered the door opened. As the bolt was pulled back an impossible gust of wind blew the massive door open. In the shadowy light cast by the flickering torches Robert could make out the shape of a tall cloaked man. His hands were gloved and reached out to greet the young lord.

“My name is Lord Essex. I am looking for my property. Her grace, Lady Darkholm, said your clan might be able to help me with that.” The man’s sibilant voice made the hair on Robert’s neck stand on end. He didn’t like this man. The gloved hand threw the hood back and the man stepped into the light. Robert and the other men gasped in unison. Lord Essex’ skin was a reflective silver color, He smiled and his eyes flashed ruby.

“I’m looking for a Gypsy boy with remarkable skills.” his voice rasped and Robert’s stomach dropped. “I’ve been told he was here.” Robert finally found his voice and greeted the man with what respect he could muster.

“I am sorry that my Lord isn’t here to answer your questions, your lordship. But he is abed, for it’s very late.” His blue eyes glinted icily at the stranger.

“Tis all right, Robert.” Charles voice called through the hall. “I’m awake now.” The man came into view and his eyes assessed the stranger. Essex smiled grew sharp and he gave Charles a small bow.

“My apologies, My Lord. But I have been searching long for this lad. He is rather a bit of an escape artist.” Charles did not trust this man one bit. 

“I’m familiar with the man you speak of. But I am sorry ta tell you that he moved on a mont’ ago.” Charles lied smoothly. “Wasn’t interested in stickin’ round.” Essex face was still as he listened. Charles again offered his apologies that the Gypsy was no longer there. He offered Essex a bed for the night. Silently he spoke to Logan and told him to keep Remy int heir chambers until they sorted this Essex out. Logan had no reply other than “Not a problem”

“Please, my lord. Let us get you a warm bed an’ fire for the remainder of the night. In the mornin’ I will ask my men if any of them know where the boy was headed.” Essex accepted the lodging with grace but his cheek ticked in irritation. They were lying to him. He would deal with them in the morning. He would not leave here without his slave. He’d kill them all if he had to. 

Remy was his.


End file.
